The Roman Army
Great empires are not maintained with timidity... THE ROMAN ARMY 'is one of the many playable factions of TMS located on the island of Crete. They're currently settled in the northwest corner of the map on a small peninsula, with the nearest notated city on the map being Kissamos. Obviously hailing from the great city of Rome, these felines have landed on Crete to pursue a war of dominance on the island. If you so choose to play a feline in this faction, you're a part of what is considered to be the first of many scouting parties to land on the island before the Roman Senate has fully decided what to do with this campaign. The felines of the Roman Army are currently lead by the fearless lynx, Vesper Vipsanius Marcellus , who hopes to prove himself as a prominent member of the Army at large. Ambitions normally run high in this party of felines, as they are the first to come here, and many of them have something to prove or have a chip on their shoulder. History Campaign Start Info on who started the idea of the campaign and maybe how our legate and his company decided to do things Landfall Information on where they landed and the campaign start before TMS begins Culture Army Laws In any campaign, it is often thought that the Legatus' word is law, and Vipsanius takes this very seriously in his army. To avoid any confusion or chaos within his campaign, he has set down four basic laws to ensure that the army stays well groomed and prepared at a moment's notice. He also has these set down to ensure that no one feline will bend under the pressure of these barbaric individuals that have settled Crete. Failure to follow these rules will often involve severe punishment and often result in demotion, banishment, or worse, death. * A soldier must not steal ** It doesn't matter whether you're stealing from the Republic or the barbarians, neither will be tolerated and if you argue otherwise, you're banished. (Aka don't get caught and don't argue about it if you do) * A soldier must not give false testimony ** Don't lie to Vipsanius, he can smell lies. * A soldier must not demean his person ** To clarify, this means that a soldier must not get involved with other soldiers or felines when on the field of duty. When a soldier is happy at home, that's a different story, but when on the road, it's important to remember that you are here to complete a job above all else. Intimate relationships, consensual or not, are ''never ''good for the battlefield. * A soldier must never desert the Standard. ** Vipsanius will definitely kill any feline who chooses to desert. Roman Laws Romans run a very fine line with their judicial system. Most of the time their laws are not at all democratic or concerned with the concepts of justice. Instead it was more often judged on the policies of current politics and religion, and more focused on the practical than the idealistic. Laws were upheld by the ''Magistratus, who was both official and judge for the Roman way, as there no distinction between judicial and constitutional laws. All of the Roman Laws are written onto the Twelve Tables, a set of twelve stone tablets written in 451 BC, always visible in the Roman forum, as well as most of the outside Roman colonies. One of the biggest things listed in the tablets is the ius provocationis which is the Roman Citizen's right to appeal to the Assembly against any ''magistratus' ''judgement involving capital penalty or exile. '''We are currently trying to find the twelve tables, until then, please hold. The Romans have lost the tables everybody. No tables tabling today. Tri-Nominal Naming System Roman felines, much like their male human counterparts, have three names. They have a praenomen that is used by immediate family and friends and is the most common of the names. In example, Ramirus Avitus Aeneas is referred to as Ramirus by his mother, father and siblings. No one else would refer to him as Ramirus ''without it being a major faux pas within the social structures of Rome. Consider it to be similar to that of how people from the United States treat a middle name. You normally only hear it when you're in trouble or around close family members.' ' The second name in the list is of the gens, otherwise known as the Roman clans. This name is passed down from generation to generation to prove what family you belong to and is the most commonly used name for anyone who is not directly related to you. Think of it being similar to how people in the United States and other countries will refer to others as Mr/Mrs/Ms "last name" out of respect. The eldest male in the family is generally named after the father. Which is why Ramirus Avitus Aeneas shares his father's name minus the last name. The last name in this list is what is considered a cognomina; it is based off of a personality trait or personal characteristic that is seen within the person/feline. Unfortunately, sometimes these nicknames are inherited from other family members. Caesar, for example, means curly haired, which is why both Julius and Augustus shared that name. This also helps distinguish one Avitus from the other if there is ever two. In example, Ramirus Avitus Rufus is named after his red coat, as Rufus means red-haired, while Ramirus Avitus Aeneas was named "praised" because he was the first son to be born of many attempts. Most females (not all), have a single name taken from their father's gens. As an example, Avitus' sister's name is Avita, as it is directly taken from her father's name. It is up to you whether you want to do this. Families with larger litters would have many of the same name, often giving their various daughters a separate nickname and was as creative as "Big Avita" vs "Spotted Avita" vs "Avita the First" etc. If you so choose to follow with this concept, you can do so, as it's at least interesting, if not archaic way to handle things. However, we as admins will never enforce it as a hard line rule. Education and Training tba Life in Roman Camp TBA Slavery In Rome TBA Army Uniforms tba Warfare tba Holidays Saturnalia Held 17th of December and is used to celebrate Saturn. Families purchased clay dolls and symbolic candles the week before at market, though for our felines away from home, they probably make them or find other trinkets to use. During this time there are no laws in place, which means that if a feline happens to get pregnant in that time frame in the Roman Army and are ''able to prove as such ''to the Legate and a council of peers, they ''may manage to complete the pregnancy and raise their cubs ''without ''punishment. There was also a crowning of the "Saturnalian King" who was able to basically command people at the festival's dinner to do whatever they pleased. To choose the king, dice were thrown at random. Dies Parentles Held from February 13th-21st that celebrates the dead. There are dinner parties every evening where all participants must bring a contribution and gifts are left on the graves of the deceased. If there is no grave present, the felines often find other ways to leave gifts to remember their lost loved ones, often placed on a home made shrine. Religious Structure tba Group Ranks Leadership Legate (Legatus) Tribune (Tribunus) Optio centuriae Standard Signifer (Standard-bearer) Standing Army Ranks Veterans (Emeriti) Assidui Centurion Legionary Velites (Light troops) Notable Figures & NPCs tba Locations tba Faction Relations TBA